


Just A Little Too Green

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Domestic, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is very 'green'. For most of the time Seb is okay with it, but sometimes it's just annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Too Green

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompr: Earth Day

‘Sebastian?’ Jim knocked at the bathroom door, ‘Sebastian, are you taking a bath again?’

 _Yeah, so what?_ the blond replied, relaxing in a tub full of hot water, _Can’t a man have a relaxing bath in his own house?_

‘Do you know how much water do you waste? It’s really a serious pro-’

Sebastian sighed heavily and slid under water to tune out his friend’s tirade. From time to time, James would slip into this mood of his when he would be nagging Sebastian about everything. The blond just hoped that it wouldn’t last long. He couldn’t be more mistaken.

‘Seb, you didn’t turn the tap off again!’ Jim stated angrily as he stormed in the bathroom and turned the valve.

 _I did!_ Sebastian mumbled, brushing his teeth. He did turn the tap off, but the water was still falling in small droplets.

‘Not good enough, apparently,’ the smaller man replied, ‘Do you have any idea how much-’

 _Yes, I know, James,_ Seb rinsed his mouth, _You’ve told me that at least hundred times. The bathroom is all yours,_ he added before Jim had an opportunity to reply.

He was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when he heard the the bathroom door closing and the sound of bare feet padding to the kitchen. James opened the fridge and took a bottle of milk.

‘For God’s sake, Seb,’ he let out a sigh, ‘why do we keep an empty milk bottle in our fridge?’

 _Maybe because you forgot to throw it away?_ Seb replied, his eyes fixed on the frying pan. _You the only one who drink milk in this house._

Jim made a face and opened the cupboard door to put the empty bottle in the trash bin.

‘Sebastian, why do you keep mixing recyclables with organic waste? We have two separate bins! It’s because of people like you, that this planet needs saving.’

 _Well, I wouldn’t mix them, if you didn’t rearrange them every five days or so,_ Seb glared at his friend angrily, _And don’t tell me you’re wearing that hideous jumper again!_

‘It’s not hideous!’ James protested, looking down at his jumper; it was blue and had an outline of Earth embroidered on it. ‘And today is Earth Day. You know that I wear this jumper on Earth Day every year. It’s a tradition!’

_We have Earth Day every day thanks to you, little elf,_ the blond mumbled to himself, returning to his eggs.


End file.
